Silver Shadows
by MissPanicxo
Summary: AJ Lee has two guys in her life: Her boyfriend, and the guy she cheats on him with.


_**A/N:** I'm not sure what this is, or where it came from, but it's my first time writing anything involing wrestling in God knows how long. All I know is AJ is too cute to not want to write about, and this was the first idea to come to mind that I could work with.** Feedback** is appreciated. _

_Oh & mostly Kayfabe, just a heads up_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Silver Shadows<span>**_  
><em>

She was never like this before. April, or AJ, as she liked to go by, Lee was a good girl. She always did the right thing, made the right choices, and lived a cookie cutter-like life. In high school, she was just that- a good girl. She was peppy, and jubilant, yet often innocent and unaware to the evil that surrounded her in the world. She wasn't the type of girl to do wrong. Sure, she had always been more of one of the guys, and guys typically looked to stir up trouble, but AJ avoided causing havoc and making the typical decisions kids her age usually did. More often than not, she spent a lot of her time in high school talking her friends out of making stupid decisions, keeping her friends grounded and out of jail. But her mature attitude (and fear of actually making her parents mad-a fear most teenagers don't have) has only caused people to love her more for who she was, rather than who she wasn't. She was seen as like a sister to most, not one who acted out or did anything immoral. And AJ was happy with that label. She liked being seen as pure, unable to do anything wrong.

But that was six years ago, and lot can change in six years.

AJ isn't exactly sure when she changed, either. When she went from the fragile, sweet, innocent girl she was, to the girl she was now-a cheating, lying, and far from innocent woman. Most likely, she changed the day she had a bit too much to drink, ended up making what she thought was a huge mistake, only to continue making that said mistake over and over again. It was as if she had changed overnight. There was no period of time where she slowly changed-it all seemed to happen within the course of one night-a measly eight hours. She had an allure that usually made people love her from the moment of meeting her, and she was sure that's what started her problems in the first place.

The worst part is she knows the mistake she's making, the risk that comes with what she's doing, but she continues on, as if she was unable to stop.

AJ's problems started the night a fight with her boyfriend mixed with too many drinks.

* * *

><p>AJ woke to a bright light, most likely the sun shining through her blinds, burning through her closed eyelids. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was still too earlier for her to even think about getting up, but the thin shades in her room and the bright sun had other plans for her. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and covered her face with it, groaning in the process. Her flight to Boston wasn't until eleven that morning, and she was happy with the thought of being able to squeeze in a few more hours of sleep. But the sun had different plans. She removed the pillow from the top of her head and opened her eyes with a loud sigh. AJ definitely wasn't a morning person, and she was sure she'd never be. Early mornings always seemed to put a damper on her usually perky moods. She blinked a couple of times, taking in the room around her. This was the room she had checked into yesterday afternoon…right? She could have sworn the shades in her room were a lighter shade of pink than they are now…<p>

AJ rolled over, surprising a small shriek from escaping her lips as she did so. Sleeping next to her was someone, a guy far too tan, and although she hated to admit it, more muscular than her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan.

Suddenly, the events from the previous night washed over her. Of course he was sleeping next to her. How could she forget? More often than not, she found herself waking to him next to her, a guy not her boyfriend.

As if he could sense her staring at him, the man in question stirred next to her, grumbling softly as he woke. He surely wasn't a morning person either. AJ quickly sat up, cursing at herself for not getting up sooner and leaving before he woke. She never liked being around when he woke from his slumber. Her sticking around was only a constant reminder of what was wrong with what she was doing with him. She debated on seeing how fast she could dress and escape the room before he noticed her, but she knew it was impossible. Next to her he was waking up, blinking his eyes a couple of times to get use to the light. When his eyes finally got use to the light seeping into his room, he noticed her sitting there.

"Oh hey," he grumbled to her in a husky voice. "You're still here."

It was little comments like that that reminded AJ of what was wrong with her situation with him. "Sorry, I fell asleep early last night and just woke up," she said to him, looking around the room for her clothing. He only merely nodded before rolling over, most likely going back to sleep. AJ could not help but to roll her eyes at him. Of course he was going back to bed. She wasn't going to get a goodbye as usual.

As quickly as she could, AJ got out of the bed and dressed into her jeans and tank top from the previous night. She found herself thinking of Daniel and if he even wondered where she was last night. She grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket. No new messaged, no missed calls. They checked into different hotel rooms the previous night, still reeling from yet another fight, and he hadn't even bothered to check in with her the whole night, uncaring enough to even call her to wish her a goodnight. She loved Daniel, she did, but she couldn't help but to realize just how terrible of a boyfriend she could be. Half of the time, AJ found herself wondering if Daniel even cared for her, loved her like she did him. If she didn't have so many doubts about his feelings for her, maybe she wouldn't have spent the night with another man in the first place, and then continue to do so.

She gathered the rest of her belongings and headed out the door. She took another look behind her at the man still in bed, already back asleep. AJ sighed. She sure knew how to pick them. She had a boyfriend who never seemed to care, and another man who only seemed to be interested in lusting after her.

With her final look at him, AJ found herself thinking back a couple of weeks ago, the night that all of this began.

* * *

><p>"I need a drink," she loudly complained to her friends with a sigh before dropping down into the vacant seat at their table. They were looking for a night of drinks-as most of the WWE superstars were-and had ended up at a local bar near the arena where Smackdown! was taped that evening. The place was currently packed with numerous superstars all looking to relax after work, and AJ had been able to spot her friends easily.<p>

"Uh oh," said Kaitlyn with a small laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Daniel and I had another fight," she said with a frustrated sigh. "What else is new, right? Whatever. I'm done thinking about it, done worrying about it. I just need a drink," she finished, waving her hand slightly to cut off her friend's interruptions.

AJ reached across the table to steal Kaitlyn's already half-empty glass and finished it off in one, long sip. "Drinking to spite and forget your boyfriend," mused Aksana, "I like it." She raised her glass in the air to toast with AJ.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Kaitlyn after silence had settled around them.

AJ shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about. It's always the same damn thing." Kaitlyn nodded her head in sympathy. She considered AJ one of her best friends and understood her complaints when it came to Daniel. She understood how much AJ cared about him, but he never seemed to show the same amount of love towards her. It would be frustrating to anyone in AJ's position. "I'm just so sick of it, you know? It shouldn't be a hassle to love me, and it shouldn't seem like a punishment to have to go out with me. But screw him; I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to think about him. I just wanna go out, get slightly buzzed and have fun with my girls."

"Now that I can drink to," said Kaitlyn, "if _someone_ didn't finish my drink."

AJ shrugged and let out a small giggle. "Sorry. I'll grab the next round." AJ slid out of the seat and headed up to the bar, realizing it would be faster if she got their drinks rather than wait for someone to take their order for them. She walked up to the bar, the usual skip in her step absent. She hated that the affects her fights with Daniel constantly had on her. She wanted to have a good night tonight, but it seemed thoughts of him wouldn't stop lurking in the back of her mind.

"Excuse me," she yelled when she reached the bar. It was crowded with people, most who were a lot taller than AJ. "Excuse me," she said again, looking to get through them to get to the bar. When nobody seemed to hear her, AJ let out a huff and placed her hands on her hips. She was in no mood for her height to affect her ability to get the alcohol she desired.

"You seemed to be having trouble," mused a voice from behind her, letting out a chuckle.

AJ turned to see who was speaking, a soft, yet confused smile spread on her lips when she noticed who was speaking. "Height disadvantages suck."

Randy Orton grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I've been blessed with a fairly nice height advantage."

"Well we all can't be as lucky as you," commented AJ, still smiling. She knew who Randy was-she'd have to be blind not to-but although working alongside him on Smackdown! she had never spoken to him before. Their paths never seemed to cross at work. "And you look like you could assault anyone here, so I mean, I wouldn't want to get in your way of getting a drink either," she added, not sure where her confidence was coming from. Randy was intimidating to watch on TV monitors, never mind actually standing a few feet away from him. He was almost twice her size, and AJ, standing at a mere 5 foot 2 compared to his six foot four, had to look up just to talk to him.

Randy let out a light laugh, one that seemed almost out of character for him. AJ knew the person he portrayed on television was most likely different from whom he really was, but she still couldn't help but to compare him to his TV persona. "I guess that's true. But since people seem to get out of my way, how about I grab you your drink?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but rather started pushing to the front of the bar. As she predicted, the men surrounding the bar seemed to step aside for him.

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" she asked when he approached her a minute later, a drink for her in one hand and a beer in another that she assumed was for himself. It didn't surprise her how fast he could get service compared to other people. "See struggling short females and come to their rescue by bringing them alcohol?"

Randy shrugged, handing her the drink in his left hand. A suggestive grin slowly formed on his lips. "Nah, I only do it for the cute ones." AJ couldn't help but to let out a small laugh as her cheeks turned slightly red. She wasn't use to blunt compliments like that, especially from people like Randy Orton. "I saw a fellow co-worker looking frustrated with a desire for some alcoholic drinks, and I figured I'd do some good today and help."

AJ took a long sip from her drink, fighting the urge to down it all in one sip right away. "Do you even know my name?" she asked, lowering her eyes yet with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I know your name, _AJ_. I know I'm not the nicest guy on the planet, but I at least know my co-workers'' names." AJ smiled; pleased to know she's not as irrelevant at Daniel often made her feel. "Now, do you know _my_ name?"

She let out a laugh. "I'd be pretty oblivious if I didn't know who Randy Orton was."

Randy grinned. "Come sit with me," he said to her.

"I don't know; my friends are waiting for me, and I was supposed to grab them a round…"

"C'mon," urged Randy. "I'm sitting all alone, and are you really going to leave the Legend Killer himself by himself? I'm sure your friends won't mind." The smile on Randy's face made AJ question if they were actually…_flirting_ right now. The way he stood so close to her, the suggestive looks, the fact that he got her a drink…these were all signs that were sending warning bells off in AJ's head. But she wanted to have fun tonight, she didn't want to think about Daniel, and she was sure she had just found her escape.

"Oh alright. I'm sure they won't mind anyways." AJ looked past Randy to get a view of her friends' table at the back of the bar. After a moment, as if sensing someone was staring, Kaitlyn and Aksana looked in her direction. AJ lifted her arm to show her drink, and then motioned towards Randy, sure her friends would understand the gist of what she was saying. Sure enough, both girls nodded, Aksana with a pout on her face, and Kaitlyn with an uneasy look on her face-as if questioning if she should stop AJ from spending her evening in the company of the self-proclaimed Lady Killer. She didn't know Randy, but from what she's heard about him, she wasn't sure if she wanted her friend in his company-especially when she had Daniel waiting back at their hotel.

AJ smiled back at them before turning to walk away with Orton, ignoring her friend's perturbed glance.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you doubted me knowing your name. I take pride in remembering every pretty girl's name I hear, thank you very much." Almost an hour had past, and AJ still sat in the same bar, sitting across from Randy Orton. Conversation between the two of them had flowed easily, though most of it was frolicsome-like banter. AJ saw it as a chance to relax and have some fun; it wasn't harming Daniel if she was friendly with another guy. And it's not like any of it meant anything anyways…<p>

"Shut up," she giggled, feeling a lot lighter and happier than she had when she first arrived at the bar. "You're Randy freaking Orton; you were champion when I first started in this business, and one of the top wrestlers in my book. I didn't think a new diva on NXT would even matter to you."

Randy's face broke out into an arrogant. "I'm 'Randy freaking Orton'? Top wrestler you say?"

"Wipe that look off your face."

"What look?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "You know what look. That arrogant look you currently have plastered on your face because I complimented you."

Randy let out a laugh. "I can't help but to grin; someone finally sees just how great I am."

"You're so full of yourself," replied AJ, but smiling. She took one long sip, finishing off her second drink of the night. By now, AJ was starting to feel light, and possibly a bit dizzy, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from drinking. "I need another."

"You need another? Are you looking to see how drunk you can get tonight?" mused Randy.

"It'd only be my third!"

"Yes, but you're like, what, ninety-five pounds? You have to be feeling the effects of the alcohol by now."

"I'm fine. Just one more drink. C'mon, I need a pick me up-not that you haven't been, of course."

Randy looked at her, curiously. "A pick me up? Ah, I knew there was a reason you were so willing to hang out with me tonight. What happened?"

AJ sighed. "It's nothing; my boyfriend's kinda a dick. Let's just leave it at that."

Randy let out another laugh. "Alright then, I can live with that. I think that's a good enough excuse to get you another drink."

But one drink quickly turned into two, and soon AJ was starting to fully feel the effect alcohol could have on a girl her size. She found herself unable to stop giggling, and her words often slurred with she spoke.

"I think you're drunk," commented Randy, an amused grin on his face. He himself had had a couple of beers and was surely buzzed, but not quite drunk.

"Erm…okay maybe-maybe a little," said AJ with a giggle, holding her thumb and forefinger an inch apart to symbolize how far she was gone.

Randy mimicked her hand gesture, only separating his two fingers more. "A little? Try a lot. C'mon, let's get you back to your hotel." AJ didn't protest when he walked around the table and helped her to the table. "Give me your keys; I'm driving you home."

"I didn't drive. I took-I took a cab," replied AJ, a lazy smile on her face.

"Fine then, we'll take my rental." He placed an arm around her waist and led her outside to his car. He helped her get in before walking to the driver's side and starting the car.

A few short minutes later, the duo was back at their hotel. Randy helped her into the elevator and followed her up to her room. "Well it's been fun," said Randy as they reached her room. "But I'm sure your boyfriend's waiting inside for you."

AJ huffed. "Yeah, right. He didn't even rent a room with me. He almost never does. Nobody's in there waiting."

"Well, it's his loss. You're a great girl."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious. I don't think I've had that much fun with someone in a long, long time." AJ couldn't help but to smile. "And if he doesn't understand how great you are, then fuck him. You're gorgeous; you can be with anyone, really."

It was that heartfelt sentence, something genuine and caring coming from the Legend Killer himself, mixed with the alcohol burning away any sensible thoughts in her brain, pushed AJ over the edge as she leaned in and crushed her lips onto Randy's. He wasted no time in responding to the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her in closer to him. She struggled to find her room key out of her purse while not separating from Randy. With luck, she was able to find it and pull it out. Randy took it from her hand before pushing her up against the door. Taking the key, he maneuvered it into the slot and managed to open the door. AJ pushed it open with her back, and pulled Randy into her room, any thoughts of her boyfriend long gone from her mind.

* * *

><p>AJ shook away that memory as she headed back to her own hotel room. She had waked up the morning after being with Randy that night with a horrible migraine, the urge to puke and filled with regret. While she couldn't even process what they had done the previous night (and into the early hours of that morning), Randy couldn't stop shrugging, wondering what the big deal was. He was man, she was a woman-weren't they meant to have sex? He didn't understand how her boyfriend mattered. Randy had leaned in for a kiss when she left, but she rejected him, filled with remorse over what she had done to Daniel.<p>

"This, us, shouldn't have happen. It's never to happen again, and you aren't to speak of it, either," she had exclaimed to him in a rush that morning.

Randy only smirked in response. "Alright, I won't speak of those tiny, tan, legs wrapped around my waist last night-" he stopped to appreciate the blush that flooded AJ's cheeks. "But I'm sure you'll be back for more. You had too much _fun_ to not come back. The type of fun your boyfriend can't give to you. Better yet, why don't you check your phone and see if this boyfriend of yours even called you last night-then say it's over between us."

AJ huffed in anger. "Don't count on it. Goodbye, Randy." But as she was leaving his room, AJ couldn't help but to pull out her phone to check, and she only had one missed call-from Kaitlyn.

A few days later after another fight with Daniel, AJ found herself alone in a hallway in the Smackdown! arena with none other than Randy Orton, and by the time the night wound down, she once again, found herself in bed with Orton himself.

AJ's not sure why it continued with Orton, why she's allowing it to continue, but she can't help but to feel a small pang of pain when she thinks of Daniel-and not because she's cheating on him, but because after weeks, he still hadn't noticed her constant disappearance.

As AJ returned to her own room, feeling worse than she did the night before meeting up with Randy, she pulled out her phone once again. One missed call and two next texts, and out of all those, only one text was from her boyfriend-one making sure she brought his iPod with her tonight to give back to him.

Reading that one text alone was enough for AJ to silently decide in her head that if Randy called her tonight to spend yet another night together, she'd most likely go to him. Because while she loved Daniel, it wasn't enough to match up with the alive feeling, the thrill Randy gave her. Randy got under her skin, constantly laughed about her relationship, only wanted her when he wanted a sleeping companion, and loved to hint at their nights together even when they weren't alone; yet when it came down to it, AJ always returned to him because her passion for Randy triumphed over any feelings of love, any feelings of guilt.

Six years after high school, AJ had finally grown out of her good girl image, and although she saw what was wrong with her situation, she had no intentions of stopping just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, my first attempt in a long time, so feedback is great, but let's not completely shit on my writing just yet ;)<em>


End file.
